I Can't Help (but want to touch you)
by Lightning-sama
Summary: Fill for a prompt on the Hobbit kink meme. 'It's late at night when Bilbo first notices. Nearly unnoticeable through the layers of cloth and leather, a small, firm bump protruding out from Thorin's flat stomach.'


It's late at night when Bilbo first notices. He and Thorin are curled around each other foreheads pressed together and legs tangled in an effort to conserve heat (their time with the goblins had resulted in the loss of most of their bed rolls and, with the almost unnatural cold the covered them, all of their company had been forced to share bed rolls), Bilbo had shifted, turning his head to check on those surrounding him, Fíli and Kíli curled up together with Dwalin and Bofur, Ori tucked into Gandalf's side drooling slowly into his cloak, Bilbo lowered his head and adjusted his arms around Thorin's middle when he felt it. Nearly unnoticeable through the layers of cloth and leather, a small, firm bump protruding out from Thorin's flat stomach.

Bilbo silently rolled over and tugged the blanket down, running a soothing hand through Thorin's hair when he began to shift and grumble in his sleep. Hesitatingly Bilbo lifted Thorin's shirt baring his stomach, just now beginning to swell. Sitting there was the thick ring that denoted Thorin's station and trade. Bilbo had been surprised when he'd learned that all Dworrow had them, 'To say who we were and what we did,' Thorin had said. 'Incase we fall in battle and cannot be identified or pass on without any who knew us.' Bilbo placed his hands, as delicate as a moths wing, on the slight swell. Feeling, not quite life, but the potential for it. But as Thorin had said, there was still yet a chance that the child will not live, that they will die before their first breath can be taken. But Bilbo has hope that their child would be strong, as strong as Thorin is.

"Bilbo," Thorin's voice is steady and rough with sleep as he reaches out to wrap a warm hand around Bilbo's wrist. Bilbo jolts and lifts his eyes from the flesh covered by his palms to study Thorin's face intently.

Bilbo smiles and lowers his head to press his lips firmly against Thorins then moves down, he presses an soft and gentle kiss to the nearly unnoticeable swell that cradled his child, safe and warm, within it. Bilbo tilts his head, taking Thorin's piercing into his mouth and tugging it lightly, running his tongue over the skin pierced by the metal. Thorin breathed out slowly and sighs contentedly, running his hands over Bilbo's shoulders and up his neck to lace through his hair.

Time means nothing to Bilbo as he worships both the piercing and the flesh surrounding it before moving down, pressing words of love and awe and wonder into Thorin's skin. He felt his eyes water as wonder overcame him again. "Hush now, my Halfling." Thorin rumbles, thick fingers rub his scalp soothingly, "My dear burglar."

Bilbo chuckles softly and presses a final kiss to Thorin's flesh, a pray and wish to the Green Lady for the safe arrival of his child, then moving down again. Clever hands unlacing Thorin's breeches as the man stretches out luxuriously. Bilbo nips his hip, "Prat." he murmurs and Thorin smiles and hums in agreement.

Having finally tugged Thorin's breeches down, Bilbo strokes him slowly, too slowly he knows even before Thorin lets out an impatient noise. Bilbo mutters the fond insult again and leans down to swallow him, nosing the thick hair at the base as Thorin moans, they are both tired and sore from travel they know they won't be able to hold out.

"Bilbo," Thorin breaths, "my burglar. Please." Bilbo hums and rakes his teeth gently, oh so gently, over Thorin's flesh on his upstroke and Thorin is lost. His cry is muffled, first by his own fist and second by Bilbo's mouth. Panting Thorin reaches out for the ties to Bilbo's trousers. Shaking his head Bilbo pushes Thorin's hands away, settling himself against Thorin's side and re-wrapping his arms around Thorin. "None of that. That was for you, I'm fine. Now," Bilbo nipped at the side of his neck lightly one hand rubbing soothingly against Thorin's swollen flesh, "go to sleep."

Sighing Thorin settled himself back against Bilbo, already sinking into sleep. Tomorrow they would have to talk, they would decide what to do about their child, they would continue on their journey. But that was tomorrow, so for now they could relax in the pre-dawn light and enjoy the feeling of each other and the sound of their companions sleep-slow breathing. Everything else could wait.


End file.
